The interconnection of electrical devices, such as the components of audiovisual systems, has often been a minor headache for the purchasers of such equipment. Often, a significant number of terminals are to be connected, which is confusing to the purchaser, and the resulting plethora of cables is unsightly.
One existing way of dealing with this problem has been through the use of cable ties which are used to group a series of cables together. The use of such cable ties is not particularly efficient, and the cable ties generally need to be cut in order to rearrange the cables.
Accordingly, there is a need for a convenient means of arranging cables. This is particularly true in the home entertainment field, where more and more audio and video components are interconnected to form integrated home entertainment systems.